


In the Batcave

by MrGrayson24



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Incorporated (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman vs. Robin (2015), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batmobile, Bottom!Dick, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Threesome, Voyuer, super innapropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrayson24/pseuds/MrGrayson24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting back into the swing of their old routine, Batman and the Robin's have some kinky fun in the batcave. PWP LEGIT NO PLOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: threesomes, batslash, robincest, underage, kink, cumplay

Disclaimer: I obviously don’t own anything Batman rights related or I never would of gotten away with this. 

Dick screamed loudly as Bruce pushed him down hard, burying his trunk like cock further into the young hero. Dick’s legs were shaking from his constant gyrations, the arms of the office chair barely enough to support him. But Bruce didn’t stop and Dick fought his way up the long shaft only to roughly pulled back down each time. He could already feel the bruises forming at his thighs from Bruce’s strong grip. 

They had been patrolling earlier, Dick, Bruce and Tim. Tim had sat in the back of the Batmobile, listening to the police scanner as they patrolled through Gotham. It had only been a few weeks since they’d started a routine and Nightwing was already dreading his inevitable return to Bluhaven. But things were finally starting to settle down since Thalia had arrived from seemingly out of nowhere with Bruce’s estranged son Damian. 

It had been shocking, least of all for Bruce but he handled it like the solider he was and quickly took responsibility for his own flesh and blood. Dick tried not to be threatened, that Bruce has a new apprentice, somebody actually related to him but he still flinched every time Damian’s name was mentioned with the word Wayne behind it. But he thought he was holding it together well, although he never knew if he was fooling Batman. Jason hadn’t been as subtle and took off with the alien woman and marksman once everything had become manageable. Dick couldn’t tell how Tim felt about things but he seemed to be doing well. Tim wasn’t the threatened type and as long as he felt he still contributed, Dick doubted he was having an emotional backlash. 

The conversation about the groups activities didn’t arise until right before they had resume regular patrol of Gotham. Their schedule had changed but Dick was surprised it was nearly as rigorous as before. It seemed the days that had been once filled with long hours in bed and blowjobs in the Batmobile were now exchanged for fast midnight rendezvous and dry fucks in the shadows of the bat cave. And Dick liked the change more then he thought he would. 

But since they had resumed patrol, things had been quiet, much to Dick’s disapproval. He craved the feeling of Bruce in his mouth, the warmth when he’s filled with his seed and these long hours next to him were starting to become torture. 

Tim had come in handy during these rough days, always ready to help where he was needed. Dick was amazed at how satisfied Tim kept him, with his flute like oral ministrations upon his shaft and his uncanny ability to swallow a load from either end without so much as a drop escaping. It wasn’t the same but it kept Dick busy and Tim full and neither could ask for more. 

So Dick was happily surprised when the Batmobile halted on its circular pedestal upon their return and Bruce was on him before the engine stopped vibrating. 

Batman grabbed the back of Dick’s hair in a tight fist and ran his tongue along Nightwing’s ear, his warm breath making Dick shudder. 

“I think this is a little over due.” Bruce growled, gently running a finger down from the top of Dick’s exposed, over his costume and down to his rapidly growing member. Bruce chuckled in Dick’s ear. “I love when you’re ready for me.” 

Over his own deep breathing, Dick could hear Tim’s in the back seat starting to rise as well. Bruce’s fingers disappeared from Dick’s black spikes on the back of his head but before he could slump into his seat, Bruce grabbed his chin and kissed him passionately, his other hand disappearing behind them. 

As Dick pressed himself against Bruce, he heard a high moan from the back seat. Bruce had started to play with Tim. Turned on at the thought, Dick ran his hand along Bruce’s outstretched bicep and down to his hand which he found rubbing Tim’s cloth covered, but accessible, hole. Dick groped higher, fondling Tim’s cock and feeling it jump in his hand. Dick tried not to giggle. Tim was always the Boy Scout, too polite to pleasure himself and his hands were gently placed at his sides. 

Bruce’s breathes were starting to come out deeper and more urgently down, the kiss heavier and more forceful. Dick dared to glance to Tim whose head was thrown back and a small line of sweat appearing on his forehead. Both legs were placed on either front seat and Bruce was pressing so hard against the Red Robin’s hole, it was a wonder his thumb hadn’t found a way to push the fabric up inside him. 

It hadn’t been long before Nightwing and Batman had forced Red Robin up against the keyboard of the super computer and took turns fucking his tight hole. Neither wanted to cum but after they’d fully stretched Tim without depositing their loads, he’d grown restless and begged Dick to feed it to him. Dick couldn’t help but oblige him. So when Bruce sat down in his office chair, his tight pants in a heap around his ankles and mammoth cock sticking straight up in the air, Dick lowered himself onto it while Tim engulfed his entire cock in one go. And by the time he felt the base of Bruce’s shaft on his ass and the soft hair that covered the man’s thighs against his own, he began to cum. 

Tim swallowed the first shot but pulled off after, letting it cover his face and Red Robin mask. Dick shuddered from the orgasm and Bruce held him still while he adjusted to the size once again. Bruce didn’t wait long, though and before the burning sensation had subsided, Bruce had started to rotate his hips and stretching Dick open even further. 

They continued like this for a long while, Bruce grabbing on to Dick’s hips and burying himself as far into the younger boy as he was able, chuckling lightly at Dick’s high wails but never touching his protégés cock that was hardening and spewing residual strands of cum about. 

Dick kept his head back and eyes closed while he was fucked, feeling the sweat drip from his pushed back hair down his neck and onto his suit. He was becoming warm with only his pelvic region exposed but it was part of the fetish for Bruce and he was more then happy to accommodate him. 

But if Bruce’s constant onslaught has he stretched Dick’s hole to it’s limit wasn’t enough to bring back his erection, the sight of Tim when he opened his eyes more than did the trick. His younger foster brother’s shoulders were propped against the leg of the computer while the rest of him laid sprawled out on the floor. 

Crazed with lust, Tim stroked his cock vigorously, eyes locked onto Dick’s contorted expression of ecstasy. The green latches along his Robin tunic were each undone, leaving his hairless, muscled chest exposed. Dick couldn’t help but admire the paint job he had given the young boy. Thick globs of sticky cum covered Tim’s face and lips which he scouted for with his tongue, happily swallowing what he found. The rest of Dick’s cum ran down in thin drops down Tim’s neck, some gathering in small pools in his clavicle while the remained trailed between his pecs and breaking across his stomach with little droplets rolling down his ribs and eventually to the floor. 

Dick gasped and prayed that Bruce would stroke him but all he felt was cool air rush against his cock as it flailed about. 

“You like that Dick, don’t you?” The deep voice of batman growled from the chair. 

Dick nodded, not breaking eye contact with Tim but clenching himself tighter around the intrusion. “You know I do.” He called out. Dick and Tim couldn’t help but exchange small smiles. 

“You like your little brother watching you get used?” Batman groaned between deep breaths. 

Both Dick and Tim’s eyes glazed over and their expressions turned to hunger. “I do. I love everything you make me do. Bruce, please stroke me. Please?”

With hands more gentle then Dick thought possible at this speed of fucking, Batman grazed his fingers along the tip of Dick’s shaft, little strings of precum getting caught like a web between them. 

“You’re wet for me, aren’t you Dick? You want to cum harder then you’ve ever cum before?” 

Dick threw his head back. Bruce increased his narration and Dick voice struggled to break free of the moans. “Yes Bruce! Yes! Please, whatever you want! Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it!” 

Bruce chuckled. “Tim?”

Tim jumped up to attention. 

“You want another treat from Dick?” 

Tim nodded eagerly and crawled forward so Dick’s cock flopped in front of him like a dog waiting for a bone. 

“Stick your tongue out.” Batman ordered and Tim did just that, letting Dick’s cock graze against the tip of his tongue before Bruce launched him up again. “Dick’s about to cum.”

Dick never doubted him mentor but in that moment he wondered if Batman had over sold himself. He was hard, too hard, and leaking but he hadn’t been touched and he’d just cum. He was feeling exquisite pleasure but he wouldn’t say he was close. 

So, he was really surprised when Batman, who had been fucking Dick at full force, slowed and leaned Dick back against his body until they were nearly motionless and Dick could feel Tim’s warm breath against his slimy head. 

Bruce ran his hands up Nightwing’s body, finding their way underneath his shirt and latching on to his hard nipples. 

Dick groaned. “Bruce… please I don’t think I can cum if you don’t touch…” he sighed and lost his train of thought when he felt that warm tongue along his ear, creeping inside. 

Bruce’s breath was heavy but controlled and when he spoke, it was like the timber of his voice was vibrating through Dick’s body. 

He tweaked Dick’s nipples, hard. “Damian’s watching us.”

Dick’s eyes went wide and Tim was drenched in cum for a second time.


	2. A Little Nudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick / Jason / Bruce / Tim have another 'adventure' in the Batcave.

“He’s not going to like it.” Dick was perched on the window cill, arms crossed as he glanced between his brothers. 

Jason laughed from the couch. “Of course he’s not going to like it… at first. That’s why it’s a birthday surprise. He’ll be fine once we get going.”

Dick turned to Tim in the dilapidated recliner, who had been way too quiet up until this point. “And you’re okay with this?”

Despite the circumstances, Tim blushed. “I mean… we got it from Clark… so we know it’s safe.”

“Of course it’s safe!” Jason exclaimed and Dick couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Think about it for a second, Dickie. He always thinks he’s in charge-”

“-He is always in charge.” Dick laughed.

“Exactly! So what a perfect chance to surprise him! It’ll be kind of a... mentor on mentee type of thing.”

Dick pushed himself from the ledge and took a seat next to Jason. “Usually when that happens, it’s not a with a surprise foursome.”

Jason smiled. “By now, I think we’ve established ourselves outside of usually. Come on, what’s the hold up? If everything goes to plan, Bruce lets his submissive side out and has the best birthday ever. Meanwhile, we get an inexhaustible cum source. Everyone's a winner.”

“And if everything doesn’t go to plan?”

“Then Bruce will deal out punishments, as he is prone to do. And we all know how much you love those.” Jason grabbed Dick’s bulge.

“Well….” He debated and turned to Tim. “How does it work?”

Tim withdrew a small ball from his utility belt that was a swirl of green and red and held it out in the palm of his hand. It didn’t look like anything special, just a slightly larger than average marble that almost seemed to glow. “It’s altered Pink Kryptonite, Superman found a bunch the last time they busted up Lex’s lab.”

“Oh! If it’s from Lex, then you know it’s safe.”

“He modified it so the… simulative qualities work on humans, basically took out the radioactive stuff to make the world’s strongest aphrodisiac. But, and here’s the cool part, when the subject… -“ Dick and Jason exchanged amused glances, “-Consumes it… it sends the hormones into overdrive, which causes-“

“-the arm bone to be connected to the shoulder bone…” Jason teased and turned to Dick. “Basically it makes him really horny” “And he can cum, a lot.”

The idea of Batman at their disposal was too good to pass up. “Fine,” Dick held his hands up in surrender, “when should we do it?”

-8-

As the years had gone by and the Robin’s limits were pushed further, Bruce had developed a set of rules that dictated their ‘playtime’. Not before missions, no one outside the ‘family’ without his permission, always swallow, and dozens more. But there was one rule that never changed and was never broken; Bruce was on top. 

This hadn’t bothered Dick all that much, in fact, he liked when Bruce enforced the rules. Tim more than satisfied his cock’s need for a warm hole, and that was without the times him and Jason switched it up. But, there was a part of him that longed to best Bruce, even once, so long as it didn’t screw up what they had going. 

And it didn’t surprise Dick in the least that Jason had managed to find an alien sex toy, he’d always had a knack for that sort of thing. Ever since he had been introduced to Bruce and Dick’s extra curricular activities, he had made it his personal mission to push their limits, using whatever means, or objects, he could find. 

So, on a dark, rainy night, even for Gotham, the boys suited up in their uniforms, as usual. But, as Batman slid into his car, Tim noticed his grappling hook had come lose and he was forced to stay behind, asking Dick and Jason for help. 

“You don’t want to leave the city totally unprotected, do you?” Jason sounded far too innocent. “We’ll catch up with you in no time!” And with an odd look, the Dark Crusader drove through the waterfall of the cave and disappeared. 

Dick watched Batman’s dot on the Batcave’s monitor until it was a safe distance away. “I don’t think he’s coming back.”

“Of course he’s not.” With a shit eating grin, Jason held up a rope and a chain. “Now, which one do you think Bruce will like more?”

 

-8-

Hours later, Bruce returned to the Batcave to find only Dick stationed before the computer. 

“Where are the others?” He asked as he walked up behind his protege. 

“Jason got a call from Kori, don’t know about what and Tim is in the shower.” He nodded to the locker room security feed where Tim washed the soap off his body. Dick stood from the chair. “And that gives us a chance to…” he pressed himself against Bruce and let his hand drop down between the older man’s legs. 

“You never joined on patrol.” Bruce said flatly but didn’t pull awa. 

Dick craned his neck upward and pecked him on the lips. “Seemed quiet on there. Did everything go okay?” The lump grew hard in his hand and he massaged it until it pulsed and Bruce’s breath grew heavy as he nodded. 

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Dick motioned to the interrogation chair and steared Bruce toward it. He was resistant, like he always was when he didn’t have complete control but he sat on the edge of the chair and opened his legs so Dick could kneel between them. 

First, Dick peeled back the tight cloth, followed by the jockstrap so Bruce’s cock sprung out nudged him in the face. He immediately went to work. Within a minute, Bruce’s moans had turned into a steady hum and he played with Dick’s hair. He didn’t notice Dick withdraw the small ball from out of nowhere.

Dick saw Jason and Tim get into position behind Bruce so he sucked all the harder to keep him distracted. When it seemed the Dark Knight had disappeared completely, Dick shoved the ball up his hole and Bruce stood up in surprise which made Dick gag. 

“What did-” Bruce stumbled and sat back down. Dick struggled to catch his breath as Bruce began to relax. 

“Just lay down, Bruce.” Jason appeared to help Bruce lay back and he was surprised at how calm his mentor seemed. 

Dick coughed a few more times before he joined his brothers around the interrogation chair. 

Jason positioned himself between Batman’s opened legs and he reached between them with a sadistic grin. Then came the sound of ripping cloth. 

“What did you just do?” Dick asked and Jason held up a seam ripper. 

The Batsuit had been sliced from the taint to Bruce’s hairless hole so they could leave his suit on . All the Robin’s mouths watered. 

“See boys?” Jason made a grand gesture. “What did I tell you? That’s some prime ass.”

Too gently, Jason ran a fingernail down Batman’s cock and Bruce’s entire body went rigid. His breath quickened and tried not to thrust but it was all too obvious he needed more contact. When Jason pulled his hand away, the obscene lump had started to grow a spot of precum. “Should we test it, just to make sure?” Jason looked at Tim and nodded toward Bruce’s opening. 

Tim’s hand shook as he struggled to fit his fingers into his mentor’s opening but with some added effort and a groan from Bruce, they slipped inside. It seemed to do the trick as the sigh turned into a deep groan as Tim rolled the ball with the tip of his pointer. 

“Fuck!” Bruce shouted and tried to arch his back but Jason pushed his hips back down. 

“Now, now. This is our surprise, remember? You’re not in control here.” Jason pulled a leather sling down from the wall and fixed it over the Batman cowl and into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce didn’t struggle at it was fitted and then tightened. He just watched Jason with an intense stare he struggled to keep.

By now, Tim had gone into autodrive. His finger fucking became rougher with each thrust and every time Bruce shivered, he was encouraged to go harder. 

“It’s so warm.” Tim sounded distant but happy. “And tight, I think he’s cutting off my circulation.” 

Dick couldn’t help himself. “Why don’t you try something other than your finger?” 

Without a second thought, Tim pulled his fingers out, dropped to his knees and buried his face between Batman’s legs. “Argh! ” Bruce screamed and muttered through the gag. Tim ignored him and drove his tongue in further. 

Dick had never heard Bruce whimper like that and he felt his whole body flush. He needed some sort of relief, now so he hooked his thumb on the waistband of his suit and his own sizable piece came into view. 

Jason watched Tim with obvious pride, but when he saw Dick pleasure himself, he was pressed up behind the older boy in a flash. He pushed the tight pants over Nightwing’s toned ass to reveal his customized jockstrap. “Do like watching Bruce like this?” Jason’s own erection nestled itself between Dick’s ample butt cheeks and he grabbed Dick’s leaking shaft. “How many times has he seen you like this? Sprawled out, desperate for more?” Jason intertwined his fingers with Tim’s hair to control the pace of his rimjob. “Get it nice and wet, Red Robin. I want that hole soaking.” 

Dick couldn’t help but feel bad for what they were doing to Bruce, even though it was supposed to be just for fun. He debated putting a stop to it when he felt Jason’s tongue run against the inside of his ear. “You wanna take a ride?” Jason whispered and Dick felt the warm breath run through his whole body. “I know you want to…” 

“I thought it was his night for that?” Dick groaned. 

“It’s our night, for whatever we want. And I want to see you fuck yourself.” 

Dick glanced at Bruce’s thick shaft and his hole quivered. He nodded. Jason loved to watch Dick get fucked and he didn’t keep it a secret. They had done it several times, from Connor, to Roy, but it had started with Bruce and nothing turned Jason on more than when he heard the mews that Dick made when Bruce entered him. 

“Should I stop?” Tim asked, his whole face, and Bruce’s ass, covered in a thick layer of spit. But Jason pushed Tim’s head back between their mentor’s cheeks. 

“Keep going, that ass is going to be in use all night.” 

Tim chuckled and Jason pushed Dick toward the chair and let Nightwing’s pants and jockstrap puddle on the floor. Dick stepped from the fabric heap, climbed onto the interrogation bed, and straddled Bruce. 

Jason pulled on Red Robin’s hair. “Tim, help out Dick.” 

When Tim looked up, he saw the huge tip of Bruce’s cock as it smeared precum on Dick’s smooth asshole. Tim gathered a huge wad of saliva and spit it on Nightwing’s opening, where it fell in thick drops onto Bruce’s erection. Then, with a few tugs, he lined it up so all Jason had to do was press down on Dick’s shoulders and the cock popped inside, and slid all the way in. 

“Yes!” Nightwing yelled. His head fell to his shoulders and he arched his back. 

Jason sauntered to the head of the stretcher and dropped his clothes along the way. By the time he stood at Bruce’s head, he was stark naked except for his trademark grin. He plopped the head of his cock onto Bruce’s forehead so the precum made a light trail on the black fiberglass of his mask. 

Bruce had a dazed expression, Jason assumed it was a mix of the Kryptonian aphrodisiac and Dick’s incredible hole but he didn’t like his cock going ignored. So, he stroked himself, and ran his hands along his own body, and other times, he massaged the hard muscle of Dick or Bruce, and waited for his opportunity. It didn’t take long, thanks to Tim. 

When the youngest of the three rolled his tongue along Batman’s prostate, the Dark Knight closed his eyes and screamed out. Jason pulled out the ball gag, grabbed the cowl by the horns and pushed them down so Bruce’s head tipped back and Jason was able to slide his cock down the open throat before his mentor could protest. Bruce gagged and sputtered but Jason didn’t let up. He took a wide stance, used the cowl for support and fucked Batman’s throat, hard. Drool crept from the sides of Bruce’s mouth as he was assaulted by his sidekicks. 

Dick’s concern grew at Jason’s rough throat fucking. “Jason, maybe we should-” But Jason pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

The sounds of guttural moans and sighs of pleasure filled every corner of the Batcave as Bruce and Dick approached their first orgasm. 

The vibrations around Jason’s cock grew more desperate but he enjoyed the pleasure from Bruce’s screams, not to mention the idea that the all powerful Batman had become their sexual plaything. 

Jason knew Dick was close. His face was red, his eyes were shut tight and he’d become almost incoherent. So, when it was clear both Dick and Bruce were about to cum, Bruce’s throat tensed around the invading member. He tried to shout but spewed saliva down the sides of his cheeks, instead. 

Dick’s legs shook from the force he used to throw himself down onto Bruce’s shaft and he just jerked his own length in time. It was enough to send Bruce over the edge and Jason was happy to see the blowjob became more enthusiastic. 

Dick’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was injected with Bruce’s endless load. It seemed like an eternity before Bruce’s cock stopped twitching and his throat seized convulsing, much to Jason’s disappointment. 

Then, it was Dick’s turn to cum. With only a small bounce to line up Bruce’s cockhead with his prostate, he shot a thick load all over Jason, Bruce, and his own heaving, sweaty body. 

Once the tremors had slowed and Dick’s cock softened a little, he tried to pull himself up but Jason stopped him. Batman’s cock was still painfully hard, even after such a massive orgasm and Jason didn’t want it to escape just yet. He slid his thumb into Dick, alongside Bruce’s shaft and by the time the large cock popped out from Dick’s hole, only a small bit of cum escaped before the anal ring closed over Jason’s digit. 

“Time to see how effective our new toy really is.” Jason mused as he turned Dick so his ass faced Bruce. It was clear Nightwing had gone from insanely aroused too hesitant and regretful by the time his orgasm passed. But, before he could voice his concerns, Jason shoved Dick’s head into Bruce’s lap and, on instinct, Dick began to nurse Batman’s slippery cock. 

Jason withdrew his dick from Bruce’s throat and slapped it on his cheeks for effect. Bruce’s cowl had developed small smatters of precum, saliva and sweat that Jason smeared around until he lifted Bruce’s head in place.

Dick groaned a little as the thumb slid from him, but none of them were prepared for the river of cum that flowed out. It seemed the ball had done it’s job, almost too well. Batman’s load leaked from Dick’s hole, thick and white, until it ran down his thighs and onto the Batman suit, which had become saturated in it. Dick seemed just as surprised at the volume as Jason did. Bruce, on the other hand, just watched it leak out and, to Jason’s elation, licked his lips. 

“Do you want a taste?” Jason asked. He grabbed Dick by the hips and pulled him back to line him up with Bruce’s tongue. With a few playful swipes, the Batman’s tongue was ladened with his own ejaculate and he returned for a second helping, more ravenous than before. 

This was a new experience for Dick. Bruce rarely rimmed any of them, let alone eat his cum from his sidekicks recently fucked hole, But here he was, acting like a starved man and Dick couldn’t ignore the nagging in the back of his head. 

“Jason?” He asked over his shoulder while his brother watched Bruce with amusement. “Maybe we should stop? If he wants to, after we take out the ball, then… WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

Jason shoved something inside of Dick’s opening and it washed over him like a tidal wave. He went from post orgasmic regret to feeling like his body was on fire and his head was swam. The anxiety of Bruce’s imprisonment started to dissipate, only to be replaced with a renewed, insatiable, hunger. “What did you just do?” He asked, although he sounded much more relaxed. 

“I thought you might have second thoughts, so I had Tim ask Clark for an extra ball. Just in case.” Nightwing began to pant. “Tim?” Jason called and the slurping from between Bruce’s legs seized. “You ready to go?” 

Tim rose from the floor, his entire face was wet, and he nodded vigorously. “Fuck yeah.” Tim smiled back and spread the precum that had gathered at his cock head along the shaft. “Who gets to go first?” 

“You do.” Jason beamed. “You put in the hard work.” Tim seemed ready to explode at just the thought. “And Dick, why don’t you pick up where Bruce left off?” Jason pointed to his shiny erection and Dick jumped from the table, dropped to his knees and began an overly enthusiastic blowjob. “Oh shit, Dickie. I like when you’re greedy.” Jason shivered and let his head drop back. “Take it all the way… there you go.” Dick emitted small gags but fought through to get more of Jason down his throat. 

Meanwhile, Tim plunged three fingers into his mentors wet opening. 

“He’s holding back.” Jason said as he pet the back of Nightwing’s head. “Jerk him off.” 

Tim massaged Bruce’s massive member and the grunts became deeper and more urgent. By the time Tim pumped it at full speed, Bruce began to crack. 

“Uh… please.” He moaned and Jason’s ears perked up. 

“What was that, Bruce?” Jason asked and motioned for Tim to stop the handjob. 

“I….” The Batman was clearly torn. “Fuck me…” 

Tim looked to Jason and arched his brow. Jason grinned like a cheshire cat. “One more time. I couldn’t hear you.” 

“Fuck me already, Tim!” He yelled in his deep, gruff voice. “Just do it!” 

Tim lined himself up. “You got it, Bruce.” He muttered as his own heavy cock pushed inside and they both moaned. Every few thrusts, Tim heard the Batman grunt or moan and he used it as encouragement to keep going, and harder. 

“Ugh, Batman, you’re so warm.” Tim began to fuck the hole with wild abandon, unconcerned with Bruce’s comfort. Luckily, Bruce was lost in the erotic sensation of Tim’s cock pummeling his insides. 

Jason enjoyed the show as Dick bobbed merrily on his dick. He could feel his orgasm approaching so he pulled Dick off his member and slapped his cheeks with the wet shaft. “You want it?” Jason teased even though he knew the answer. But, Dick nodded and followed it with his tongue as Jason flayed bits of precum all about. 

“Keep… going…” Bruce moaned. 

Tim threw all his weight into the fuck so both him and Bruce were dripping in sweat and their faces had turned a bright red. Tim still wore the top half of his Robin costume except the cape and Jason noticed Bruce’s fingers would linger on the embroidered R as he reached up to tweak Tim’s nipple. 

“Shit... I’m getting close.” Tim moaned with his eyes closed. Without thinking, he grabbed Bruce’s cock, but it seemed more for his own stability and his hand was immediately covered in precum.

“Here it comes!” Tim yelled. The orgasm must of lasted a full minute and the whole time, Tim shouted obscenities and jerked off Bruce until his mentor joined the chorus of screams and began to cum for the second time. 

“Holy shit, I think it’s more than before!” Jason laughed. “How did it feel?” 

Tim was out of breath and it was clear he was disappointed when he pulled out of Bruce. “Amazing, I wish it could've gone longer.” 

“The night is young.” Jason pulled Dick to his feet and pushed him toward Tim. “Use him in the meantime.” He looked at Bruce with hunger in his eyes. “It’s my turn with Bruce.” 

Dick, unconcerned either way, followed Tim to a nearby desk. Tim leaned against the low table top and before Dick could swallow his cock, he turned the older boy around. “Oh… not your mouth.” Tim joked and he slid himself inside of Nightwing. It wasn’t as tight as Bruce and Tim thrust in slower as he watched Jason take his place between the vigilante’s legs. 

“You ready?” Jason asked Bruce with a devious smile. 

“I....” Bruce struggled. “Yes… I’m ready to get fucked.” 

Jason’s eyes lit up. “Wow, you are a fast learner! We should've done this years ago.” Jason placed his cockhead at Bruce’s entrance as it leaked spit and cum all over the interrogation chair. “Fuck, Tim! He’s drenched!” 

“I’m efficient.” They both chuckled as Jason pushed inside. 

“Oh God, I knew you’d feel this good.” Jason’s hands explored Batman’s body and Bruce responded to every touch. “I’ve been waiting for this for such a long time!” Jason reached for Batman’s mask and pulled it off. He was surprised at how red Bruce’s face was and how the drool and sweat made him look like a common whore. “This is too good.” Jason marveled to himself. 

“Here it comes.” Jason screamed and he held a hand over Bruce’s mouth, who had begun to do the same. “I want you to remember this, Bruce. Remember how the great Batman became a cock whore for his wards.” 

Bruce came and Jason hadn’t touched his cock. That sent Jason spiraling over the edge but, to Bruce and Tim’s surprise, he pulled out and began to jerk off into Batman’s cowl. 

“Shit!!” He yelled as his seamen flooded the inside of the mask and he made sure every drop was put to good use. Meanwhile, Bruce spewed cum like a fountain without so much as a stroke. 

“God, yes!” Jason moaned and held up the cowl. “Now, time to suit up, right Batman?” With a sadistic sneer and still inside his mentor, Jason strapped the mask back on. The sight made Tim yell and for the second time that night, shoot a huge load, which Dick accepted with screams of approval. 

Jason’s breath was heavy and he was flushed, but happy. “I don’t even know if we should take the ball out.” He laughed and stuck his finger inside the gooey hole to give the ball a spin but he paused when he felt something else. 

“Hey Tim?” Jason questioned. “How many balls did you put in here?” 

“What?” Tim looked up from analyzing the paint job he’d done on Dick’s ass. “Uh… just the one, why?” 

Two balls were pushed out of Bruce and fell into Jason’s hand. One was green and red. The other, blue and yellow. Jason held up the former. “What’s this then?” 

“It works as a neutralizer.” Bruce said, the heft in his voice was gone, there was no more desperate arousal. “Clark gave it to me after he gave Tim the first dose. It keeps the physical side effects but doesn’t alter the mind.” 

Jason sighed. “Ah, shit.”


End file.
